The Adventures of Edward and Mr. Tootle (ThomasTenCents34526's Style)
ThomasTenCents34526's thirtieth spoof of The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad. Cast Cast In The Wind in the Willows *Tootle (from Little Golden Book Land) as Toad *Theodore Tugboat as Rat *Sunshine (from TUGS) as Mole *Knuckles (from Sonic the Hedgehog) as Macbadger *The Train (from The Magic Roundabout) as Cyril Proudbottom *Marvin the Martian (from Looney Tunes) as Mr. Winkie *Martians (from Looney Tunes) as The Weasels *Zeebad (from The Magic Roundabout) as The Judge *Ian (from Alvin and the Chipmunks) as The Prosecutor *Sly (from Noddy's Toyland Adventures) as Police Officer *Goblins (from Noddy's Toyland Adventures) as Police Officer's Policemen Guards *Puffa (from TUGS) as The Good Train *Smudger (from Thomas and Friends) as The Bad Train *Mr. Engine Driver (from Noddy's Toyland Adventures) as The Engineer Cast In The Legend of Sleepy Hollow *Edward (from Thomas and Friends) as Ichabod Crane *Georgia (from The Little Engine That Could) as Katrina *Pete (form The Little Engine That Could) as Brom Bones *Mister Tanaka (from Sonic) as Baltus *Jafar (from Aladdin) as The Headless Horseman *Trains (from The Little Engine That Could), Tugboats (from Elias: The Little Rescue Boat), Boats (from Sydney Sailboat), Humans (from Sonic the Hedgehog), and Dinosaurs (from The Land Before Time) and People of Sleepy Hollow *The Muses (from Hercules) as The ladies that Ichabod is giving singing lessons to *Velma Dinkley (from Scooby Doo) as Crazy Lady Gallery The Wind in the Willows Casey jr.and Friends - Tootle Number 4.png|Tootle as Toad (Credit Goes To Tonygoldwing72) TheodoreHugstheCoast30.png|Theodore Tugboat as Rat Sunshine66.jpg|Sunshine as Mole Knuckles the Echidna.jpg|Knuckles as Angus Macbadger Mr Edgar.jpg|Edgar as Cyril Proudbottom Marvin the Martian.png|Marvin the Martian as Mr. Winkie The_Instant_Martians.jpg|Martians as The Weasels ZeeBad.png|Zeebad as The Judge Alvin and the Chipmunks Ian Hawke.jpg|Ian Hawke as The Prosecutor 00sly.jpg|Sly as Police Officer The Goblins.png|The Goblins as The Police Officer's Policemen Guards MunitionsPuffa.png|Puffa as The Good Train Smudger.png|Smudger as The Bad Train Mr-train-driver-noddys-toyland-adventures-25.9.jpg|Mr. Engine Driver as The Engineer The Legend of Sleepy Hollow It'sEdwardandGordon56.png|Edward as Ichabod Crane Georgia.png|Georgia as Katrina Pete.jpg|Pete as Brom Bones Tanaka.jpg|Mister Tanaka as Baltus Jafar.jpg|Jafar as The Headless Horseman Vlcsnap-2011-04-08-00h37m17s219.png|Trains, No7520ab980475b9b0.jpeg|Tugboats, No-1027170-sony-s-tiny-pop-acquires-sydney-sailboat.jpg|Boats, Ep15_Toystore_humans.png|Humans, Land Before Time characters.jpg|and Dinosaurs as People of Sleepy Hollow Fanfare2.png|The Muses as The ladies that Ichabod is giving singing lessons to Velma-2015-3 orig.png|Velma Dinkley as Crazy Lady Movie Used *The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad (1949) Footage DIC Entertainment *Little Golden Book Land (1989) Theodore Tugboat *Theodore and the Oil Rig *Theodore and the Homesick Rowboat *The Dark and Scary Cove *Foduck the Vigilant *Different Strokes - Different Boats *Hank and the Mermaid *True Blue Friends *Bumper Buddie *Theodore and the Welcome *Theodore the Vegetable *The Day Ice Came to the Harbour *Theodore's Bad Dreams *Theodore's First Pull/Theodore Buttons On *Theodore and the Queen *Theodore and Bluenose *Is Anybody Listening? *George Buzzes the Dock *The Big Harbour Clean Up Contest *Best Friends *Theodore and the Big Harbour *Theodore's Whistle *George's Ghost *Theodore Changes Sides *Night Shift *Whale of a Tug *The Tugboat Pledge *Emergency *The Cold Snap *Hank and the Hug *Emily and the Rocket *Foduck Stays Home *Theodore the Tug in Charge *Theodore in the Middle *Carla the Cool Cabin Cruiser *Snorri the Viking Ship *Tug of the Year *Theodore the Jokester *Emily the Vigorous *Theodore's Day Off *All Quiet in the Big Harbour *Theodore to the Rescue *A Joke Too Far *Theodore and the Ice Ship *Big Harbour Fools Day *Grumpy Garbage Barge/Theodore and the Grumpy Garbage Barge *Theodore Hugs the Coast *Hank's Hiccups *Hank's New Name *Theodore and the Northern Lights *Theodore's Backwards Day *Scally's Stuff *Theodore's Big Friend/Theodore and the Stubborn Ship *Theodore and the Missing Barge *Theodore and the Borrowed Bell *Emily's Close Call *Emily's New Hat *Emily and the Tug-Of-War *Theodore and the Lost Bell Buoy *Theodore and the Bully *George and the Underwater Mystery *R. Boat and the Queen *Hank and the Night Light *Theodore and the Pirate *Foduck's Hurt Feelings *Theodore's Tough Tugging *Theodore's Ocean Adventure *Theodore's New Job *Digby's Disaster *Dartmouth Says Goodbye *George's Funny Noise *Rebecca's Treasure *Guysborough's Garbage *Theodore's Visit to Ceilidh's Cove *George's Turn *Theodore Lands On Earth *Hank Makes a Friend *Foduck Blows His Stack *Sigrid and the Bumpers *Hank's Wheezy Whistle *Theodore and the Haunted Houseboat *Northumberland is Missing *Emily and the Splash *Theodore's Bright Idea *George and the Navy Ship *Theodore's Prize *Emily's Easy Job *Nautilus and the Sinking Ship *Emily's Bruised Bumper *Theodore Shares his Story *Hank Hurts a Ship *Theodore and the Harbour Crane *Theodore On Time *George's Big Hurry *Theodore and the Buoy Boat *Theodore Gets Lost *Hank's Funny Feeling *Theodore and the Runaway Ferry *Theodore and the Scared Ship *Foduck in Reverse *Hank and the Sunken Ship *Theodore and the Bickering Barges *Theodore the All-Powerful *George and the Flags *Hank Stays Up Late *Theodore the Tattletug *Brunswick's Big Scare *Hank and the Silly Faces *Emily Finds a Friend *Hank's Cozy Cove *Theodore and the Hunt for Northumberland *Bedford's Big Move *Emily Drifts Off *Guysborough Makes a Friend *Theodore and the Missing Siren *Pugwash is Gone! *Theodore and the Unsafe Ship *Emily and the Sleep-Over *Foduck and the Shy Ship *Theodore Takes Charge *Theodore's Bright Night *George Waits His Turn *Hank Floats Forward *Theodore's Big Decision TUGS *Sunshine *Pirate *Trapped *Jinxed *Quarantine *High Winds *Ghosts *Up River *Warrior *High Tide *Munitions *Regetta *Big Freeze Sonic *Sonic the Hedgehog: The Movie *Sonic Underground *Sonic X *Sonic Boom The Magic Roundabout *Dougal *Film Director *Walking Sticks *Bicycle Race *The Cannon *Rustlers *Gold *Parking Meters *The Camera *The Caravan *The Experiment *The Magic Carpet *Oil *Vote for Dougal *Bubbles *Piano Moving *Let's Play at Cats *Watch the Birdie *Sculptor *The Orchestra *Pack of Cards *Toffee River *Oil Wells *Banana Skin *Spaghetti Party *Rain *Baking A Pie *Alarm Clock *Brian and the Train Race *The Chimney Sweep *Road Signs *Dylan Plays the Bagpipes *Dougal's Glasses *Hide and Seek *The Lost Boing *Windy *The Scarecrow *Musical Box *The Oyster *Dylan the Hairdresser Looney Tunes *Specials *Video Games *Movies *Cartoons Alvin and the Chipmunks *Alvin and the Chipmunks (2007) *Alvin and the Chipmunks: The Squeakquel (2009) *Alvin and the Chipmunks: Chipwrecked (2011) Noddy's Toyland Adventures *Noddy Loses Sixpence *Noddy and the Goblins *Noddy and the Naughty Tail *Noddy and the Pouring Rain *Noddy and Martha Monkey *Noddy and the Kite *Noddy's New Friend *Noddy and his Bell *Noddy and the Milkman *Noddy Gets a New Job *Noddy and the Broken Bicycle *Noddy and the Special Key *Noddy Delivers Some Parcels *Noddy and the Missing Hats *Noddy and the Useful Rope *Noddy Loses his Bell *Noddy Cheers Up Big Ears *Noddy Goes Shopping *Noddy Borrows an Umbrella *Noddy Meets some Silly Hens *Noddy Lends a Hand *Noddy Finds a Furry Tail *Noddy Sets a Trap *Noddy and the Magic Night *Noddy to the Rescue *Noddy Has a Bad Day *Noddy and the Fishing Rod *Noddy and the Warm Scarf *Noddy the Champion *Noddy and the Golden Tree *Noddy and his Unhappy Car *Noddy has an Afternoon Off *Noddy the Magician *Noddy and his Money *Noddy Borrows Some Trousers *Noddy and his Alarm Clock *Noddy Buys a Parasol *Noddy Tastes Some Cakes *Noddy the Dancer *Noddy and Father Christmas (special) *Noddy and the Magic Watch *Noddy and the Goblins Again *Noddy and the Treasure Map *Noddy and the Singing Bush *Noddy Gets Caught in a Storm *Noddy and the Noisy Drum *Noddy Tidies Toyland *Noddy and the Bouncing Ball *Noddy is Far Too Busy *Noddy Tells a Story *Noddy and the Artists *Noddy and the Nurse *Noddy and the Driving Lesson Thomas and Friends *Edward Helps Out (Ringo Starr-US) *Come Out, Henry! (Ringo Starr-US) *Henry to the Rescue (Ringo Starr-US) *Trouble for Thomas (Ringo Starr-US) *James Learns A Lesson (Ringo Starr-US) *Foolish Freight Cars (Ringo Starr-US) *Trouble in the Shed (Ringo Starr-US) *Percy Runs Away (George Carlin) *Henry's Special Coal (Ringo Starr-US) *Whistles and Sneezes (George Carlin) *Gordon Takes A Dip (Ringo Starr-US) *Thomas' Christmas Party (Ringo Starr-US) *A Cow on the Line (Ringo Starr-US) *Bertie's Chase (Ringo Starr-US) *Saved from Scrap (Ringo Starr-US) *Old Iron (Ringo Starr-US) *A New Friend for Thomas (Ringo Starr-US) *The Runaway (George Carlin) *A Close Shave for Duck (Ringo Starr-US) *Donald and Douglas (George Carlin) *The Deputation (George Carlin) *The Diseasel (George Carlin) *Wrong Road (George Carlin) *Edward's Exploit (George Carlin) *Thomas and the Missing Christmas Tree (George Carlin) *Percy's Promise (George Carlin) *Gordon and the Famous Visitor (George Carlin) *Trust Thomas (George Carlin) *Edward, Trevor and the Really Useful Party (George Carlin) *One Good Turn (George Carlin) *Escape (George Carlin) *Heroes (George Carlin) *Percy, James and the Fruitful Day (George Carlin) *Granpuff (George Carlin) *Four Little Engines (George Carlin) *Gallant Old Engine (George Carlin) *Thomas and Stepney (George Carlin) *Bowled Out (George Carlin) *Thomas and the Special Letter (George Carlin) *Paint Pots and Queens (George Carlin) *Fish (Season 4) (George Carlin) *James and the Trouble with Trees (Alec Baldwin) *Haunted Henry (Alec Baldwin) *Happily Ever After (Alec Baldwin) *Rusty and the Boulder (Alec Baldwin) *Harvey to the Rescue (Alec Baldwin) *It's Only Snow (Alec Baldwin) *Scaredy Engines (Alec Baldwin) *Edward the Really Useful Engine (Alec Baldwin) *Emily's New Coaches (Michael Angelis-US) *Edward's Brass Band (Michael Brandon) *James Gets a New Coat (Michael Brandon) *Thomas Saves the Day (Michael Brandon) *Don't Tell Thomas (Michael Brandon) *Gordon Takes Charge (Michael Brandon) *Edward the Great (Michael Brandon) *As Good as Gordon (Michael Brandon) *You Can Do it, Toby! (Michael Brandon) *Chickens to School (Michael Brandon) *James Goes Too Far (Michael Brandon) *Calling All Engines! (Michael Brandon) *Thomas and the Rainbow (Michael Brandon) *Respect for Gordon (Michael Brandon) *Thomas and the New Engine (Michael Brandon) *Thomas Tries His Best (Michael Brandon) *Thomas and the Statue (Michael Brandon) *Saving Edward (Michael Brandon) *Keeping Up with James (Michael Brandon) *Percy and the Carnival (Michael Brandon) *Edward Strikes Out (Michael Brandon) *Big Strong Henry (Michael Angelis-UK) *James the Second Best (Michael Angelis-UK) *Hector the Horrid! (Michael Angelis-UK) *Henry's Lucky Day (Michael Brandon) *Thomas and the Lighthouse (Michael Angelis-UK) *Thomas Sets Sail (Michael Angelis-UK) *Edward and the Mail (Michael Angelis-UK) *Percy and the Left Baggage (Michael Angelis-UK) *The Great Discovery (Pierce Brosnan-US) *Steady Eddie (Michael Brandon) *Henry Gets It Wrong (Michael Brandon) *James Works it Out (Michael Brandon) *Percy and the Bandstand (Michael Brandon) *The Lion of Sodor (Michael Brandon) *Double Trouble (Season 13) (Michael Brandon) *Slippy Sodor (Michael Brandon) *Play Time (Michael Brandon) *Percy's Parcel (Michael Brandon) *A Blooming Mess (Michael Brandon) *Thomas and the Runaway Kite (Michael Brandon) *The Biggest Present of All (Michael Brandon) *Hiro Helps Out (Michael Brandon) *Hero of the Rails (Michael Brandon) *Thomas' Tall Friend (Michael Brandon) *James in the Dark (Michael Brandon) *Charlie and Eddie (Michael Brandon) *Victor Says Yes (Michael Brandon) *Henry's Magic Box (Michael Brandon) *Jumping Jobi Wood! (Michael Brandon) *Misty Island Rescue (Michael Brandon) *Edward the Hero (Michael Brandon) *Surprise, Surprise (Michael Brandon) *Fiery Flynn (Michael Brandon) *Day of the Diesels (Michael Brandon) *Percy and the Monster of Brendam (Michael Brandon) *Ho Ho Snowman (Michael Brandon) *Flash Bang Wallop! (Michael Brandon) *Thomas and the Sounds of Sodor (Michael Brandon) *Salty's Surprise (Michael Brandon) *Whiff's Wish (Michael Brandon) *Happy Birthday Sir! (Michael Brandon) *Blue Mountain Mystery (Michael Brandon) *Missing Christmas Decorations (Mark Moraghan-US) *The Frozen Turntable (Mark Moraghan-US) *No More Mr. Nice Engine (Mark Moraghan-US) *Thomas' Shortcut (Mark Moraghan-US) *King of the Railway (Mark Moraghan-US) *Old Reliable Edward (Mark Moraghan-US) *Duck and the Slip Coaches (Mark Moraghan-US) *Spencer's VIP (Mark Moraghan-US) Last Train for Christmas (Mark Moraghan-US) *Tale of the Brave (Mark Moraghan-US) *The Truth About Toby (Mark Moraghan-US) *A Cranky Christmas (Mark Moraghan-US) *The Beast of Sodor (Mark Moraghan-US) *Salty All At Sea (Mark Moraghan-US) *Reds vs. Blues (Mark Moraghan-US) *The Little Engine Who Raced Ahead (Mark Moraghan-US) *Philip to the Rescue (Mark Moraghan-US) *Diesel's Ghostly Christmas (Mark Moraghan-US) *Goodbye Sir Topham Hatt (Mark Moraghan-US) *The Adventure Begins (Mark Moraghan-US) *Sodor's Legend of the Treasure (Mark Moraghan-US) *Diesel and the Ducklings (Mark Moraghan-US) *Bradford the Brake Van (Mark Moraghan-US) *Pouty James (Mark Moraghan-US) *Henry in the Dark (Mark Moraghan-US) *Three Steam Engines Gruff (Mark Moraghan-US) *Engine of the Future (Mark Moraghan-US) *Mucking About (Mark Moraghan-US) *All in Vain (Mark Moraghan-US *The Great Race (Mark Moraghan-US) *Dowager Hatt's Busy Day (Mark Moraghan-US) *P.A. Problems (Mark Moraghan-US) *Cranky at the End of the Line (Mark Moraghan-US) *New Crane on the Dock (Mark Moraghan-US) *Philip's Number (Mark Moraghan-US) *A Shed for Edward (Mark Moraghan-US) *The Big Freeze (Mark Moraghan-US) *Journey Beyond Sodor (Mark Moraghan-US) *Forever and Ever (Mark Moraghan-US) *Confusion Without Delay (Mark Moraghan-US) *An Engine of Many Colours (Mark Moraghan-US) *School of Duck (Mark Moraghan-US) *Rosie is Red (Mark Moraghan-US) *Hunt the Truck (Mark Moraghan-US) Universal Studios *The Little Engine That Could (1991) *The Little Engine That Could (2011) Disney *Aladdin (1992) *Aladdin 2: The Return of Jafar (1994) *Hercules (1997) Nowergian *Elias: The Little Rescue Boat *Elias and the Royal Yacht *Elias and the Treasure of the Sea ABC Kids *Sydney Sailboat The Land Before Time *The Land Before Time (1988) *The Land Before Time II: The Great Valley Adventure (1994) *The Land Before Time III: The Time of the Great Giving (1995) *The Land Before Time IV: Journey through the Mists (1996) *The Land Before Time V: The Mysterious Island (1997) *The Land Before Time VI: The Secret of Saurus Rock (1998) *The Land Before Time VII: The Stone of Cold Fire (2000) *The Land Before Time VIII: The Big Freeze (2001) *The Land Before Time IX: Journey to Big Water (2002) *The Land Before Time X: The Great Longneck Migration (2003) *The Land Before Time XI: Invasion of the Tinysauruses (2005) *The Land Before Time XII: The Great Day of the Flyers (2006) *The Land Before Time XIII: The Wisdom of Friends (2007) *The Land Before Time XIV: Journey of the Brave (2016) *The Land Before Time (TV Series) Scooby Doo *Scooby Doo, Where Are You! (1969) *The New Scooby Doo Movies (1973) *The New Scooby Doo Show (1976) *Scooby Goes Hollywood (1979) *Scooby Doo and Scrappy Doo (1979) *Scooby Doo and Scrappy Doo (1980) *The New Scooby and Scrappy-Doo Show (1983) *The New Scooby-Doo Mysteries (1984) *Scooby-Doo Meets the Boo Brothers (1987) *Scooby-Doo and the Ghoul School (1988) *Scooby-Doo! and the Reluctant Werewolf (1988) *Scooby-Doo! in Arabian Nights (1994) *Scooby-Doo on Zombie Island (1998) *Scooby-Doo! and the Witch's Ghost (1999) *Scooby-Doo and the Alien Invaders (2000) *Scooby-Doo and the Cyber Chase (2001) *What's New Scooby Doo? (2002) *Scooby-Doo! and the Legend of the Vampire (2003) *Scooby-Doo! and the Monster of Mexico (2003) *Scooby-Doo! and the Loch Ness Monster (2004) *Aloha, Scooby-Doo! (2005) *Scooby-Doo! in Where's My Mummy? (2005) *Scooby-Doo! Pirates Ahoy! (2006) *Chill Out, Scooby-Doo! (2007) *Scooby-Doo! and the Goblin King (2008) *Scooby-Doo! and the Samurai Sword (2009) *Scooby-Doo! Abracadabra-Doo (2010) *Scooby-Doo! Camp Scare (2010) *Scooby-Doo! Legend of the Phantosaur (2011) *Scooby-Doo! Music of the Vampire (2012) *Big Top Scooby-Doo! (2012) *Scooby-Doo! Mask of the Blue Falcon (2013) *Scooby-Doo! Stage Fright (2013) *Scooby-Doo! Adventures: The Mystery Map (2013) *Scooby-Doo! WrestleMania Mystery (2014) *Scooby-Doo! Frankencreepy (2014) *Scooby-Doo! Moon Monster Madness (2015) *Scooby-Doo! and Kiss: Rock and Roll Mystery (2015) *Lego Scooby-Doo! Haunted Hollywood (2016) *Scooby-Doo! and WWE: Curse of the Speed Demon (2016) *Scooby-Doo! Shaggy's Showdown (2017) *S.C.O.O.B. (2018) Star Wars *Star Wars Episode 4: A New Hope (1977) (Adywan's Version) *Star Wars Episode 5: The Empire Strikes Back (1980) (Original Unaltered Version) *Star Wars Episode 6: Return of the Jedi (1983) *Star Wars Episode 1: The Phantom Menace (1999) (Special Edition Version) *Star Wars Episode 2: Attack of the Clones (2002) *Star Wars Episode 3: Revenge of the Sith (2005) *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (Animated Series) (2003-2005) *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (TV Series) (2008) *Star Wars Rebels (2014) *Star Wars Episode 7: The Force Awakens (2015) *Star Wars The Force Unleashed (2007) *Star Wars The Force Unleashed 2 (2010) *Star Wars The Old Republic (2011) *Star Wars Episode 8: The Last Jedi (2017) *Star Wars: Dark Forces (1995) *Star Wars Jedi Knight: Dark Forces II (1997) *Star Wars Jedi Knight: Mysteries of the Sith (1998) *Star Wars Jedi Knight II: Jedi Outcast (2002) *Star Wars Jedi Knight: Jedi Academy (2003) *Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic (2003) *Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords (2005) *Star Wars: Battlefront (2004) *Star Wars: Battlefront II (2005) Music Used: *The Headless Horseman - Thurls Ravencroft (1963) (Programs) *Fraps *Adobe Premiere Elements 9 *After Effects CS4 *Adobe Photoshop *LSMaker *WavePad *Bandicam *Trainz 2004 *Trainz 2006 *Trainz 2009 *Trainz 2010 *Trainz 2012 *Trainz: A New Era *Microsoft Train Simulator *Speakonia *Cepstral *Loquendo TTS 6.5.5 *Loquendo TTS 7 Director *TextAloud *GIMP 2.8 *Sony Vegas Pro 11 *TGATool2 *CrazyTalk *Lightwave 3D *Blender *Unity *Stop Motion Animator *Vision Lab Studio *Traction 2 *Premiere Pro *MMD *Camstasia *Adobe Premiere Pro *Gimp *Chameleon *Artoonix *GameMaker *Trainz Paint Shed *MSTS Paint Shed *Windows Live Movie Maker *Windows Movie Maker *Sketchup *Hitfilm 4 Express *Audacity *Source Film Maker *GMod *Screenomatic *Camtasia *Filmora *IVONA *Acapela *NeoSpeech *and more (Sound Effects) *ray2_sfx.zip *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Voices *Cartoon Sound Effects *Train Sound Effects *Car Sound Effects *Explosion Sound Effects *Goofy Yell *Goofy Yodel *Thunder Sound Effects *Sword Sound Effects *Mario Sound Effects *Sonic Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Rayman 1 Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *FXHome.com Sword Sounds *FXHome.com Sword Battle Sounds *Train and Rolling Stock Sound Effects *Vehicle Sound Effects *Rayman Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Cartoon Sound Effects *Animal Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *Ray2_FX.zip *Tugboat Sound Effects *Boat Sound Effects *Rayman 3 Sound Effects *Rayman Origins Sound Effects *Rayman Legends Sound Effects (on http://www.angelfire.com/wa2/dogg/sounds.htm) *breathe.wav https://www.dropbox.com/s/j7wrqkuaq6kfqg3/Wilhelm%20Scream.wav Trivia *Tootle will be hauling his three cars and Katy Caboose throughout the entire movie. *The Train (Doogal) will be hauling his coach and boxcar throughout the entire movie. *Puffa will be hauling a red caboose and blue caboose throughout the entire movie. *Smudger will be hauling some freight cars throughout the entire movie. *Edward will be hauling a green coach, a dark red coach, and a light red coach throughout the entire movie. *Georgia will be hauling some Birthday Train cars throughout the entire movie. *Pete will be hauling a boxcar, a flatcar, and a boxcar throughout the entire movie. Category:ThomasTenCents34526 Category:The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad Movies Category:The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad Movie Spoofs